


Contortionist

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro sometimes wonders… why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contortionist

Zoro was taking a nap on the lawn, and slowly stirred awake. Keeping his eyes closed, he stayed where he was and relaxed in the sun. A slim shadow fell across his eyelids, but he ignored it. It was there and gone again, so he thought nothing of it.

When it returned, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, determined to ignore it and go back to sleep. This time however, it stayed, flickering in and out, seemingly changing shape and never staying still for long. Frustrated, he cracked open one eye, peering out along the deck.

All Zoro could see was a shapeless blob, haloed by the sun as it shifted and twisted, never remaining in one form for long.

“What the – ” he started fully awake, sitting up and shielding his eyes with one hand. Excited giggling reached his ears, and the blob took shape.

“Look, Zoro! Look what I can do!” The excited face of his captain looked up at him from… the grass? Confused, the swordsman did a quick double-take.

Luffy was currently twisted into a complex shape that resembled a table, his arms and legs held rigid at strange angles, attempting to be parallel to the mast but not quite succeeding. His chest was as flattened as it would probably ever be (still not quite), and his head was a few inches off of the ground. He seemed to forget to hold it up as part of the shape.

Chopper and Usopp were laughing like lunatics, rolling around the lawn. Chopper’s tiny voice cried, “Another, another!” and Luffy happily contorted himself again.

Zoro groaned and flopped onto his back, throwing a hand over his eyes. Sometimes, he forgot why he was even on this ship.


End file.
